Exemplary embodiments relate generally to controlling wireless network connection access and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for controlling wireless network connection access in response to services attempting to access the wireless network connection.
There exist wireless networks mat charge users on a per byte basis. As “pay by the byte” wireless solutions become more prevalent and device management needs continue to grow (meaning bandwidth requirements will also grow), the ability to discriminate services that are required to run over given connection will be a growing need as well. There is a need in the art for a technique for controlling which services access wireless connections in order to reduce charges incurred on, for example, a pay-per-byte connection.